


Tale of Two Halves

by Notsoawesomenerd



Series: Cheeseheads [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bechloe - Freeform, needy Beca, packers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca has other interests than the football game that has Chloe's attention.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Cheeseheads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042818
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there was some playful disgruntlement in my previous Cheeseheads fic about skipping the smut. I hope this makes up for it a little bit.
> 
> Also...RIP to the Packers 2020 season... :(

Insatiable. It was a word that always made Beca smirk because it just sounded so dramatic and worthy of some sappy romantic novel. When people would describe their significant others as insatiable, she just never fully grasped what that really meant. Until she met Chloe.

Because Chloe Beale...she was insatiable. And she made Beca feel the same. Like there was a constant need that could just never be satisfied. Beca had never wanted someone so intensely so constantly as she had Chloe. The need to feel Chloe's lips, her skin; hear her voice and smell her hair; and just be near her. It was completely ridiculous. Beca could never, ever get enough of Chloe Beale. The thought of needing and wanting someone that badly used to terrify her and send her running for the hills. But with Chloe it wasn't so scary.

It was going on 2 months of dating for Beca and Chloe. And for Beca it had been both exhilarating and exhausting in the best way. They spent everyday together or at least texting constantly. Chloe had even come up with an affectionate way of saying goodbye or goodnight by using green and yellow heart emojis, in honor of the Packers of course. Beca was green, Chloe was yellow. It was soft and disgusting, yet Beca loved it. Not that she'd admit it to anyone.

Unfortunately for Beca, while she loved Chloe's obsession with the Packers and supported, football season felt like it lasted forever. And apparently the Packers were good enough to make it to the playoffs, so it would be going on even longer. Not that Beca minded terribly, sometimes she just felt a little...neglected. Especially when it was a game day.

Like this particular Sunday. Beca hadn't exactly planned to stay at Chloe's Saturday night after their date, but one thing had led to another and here she was. (It was rather foolish of her to think she could have just had a quick drink at Chloe's apartment without it leading to more.) They had started keeping spare clothes and toiletries at each other's apartments anyway so it wasn't that big of a deal.

The slightly bigger issue for Beca at the moment was her lack of attention from her girlfriend. She was prepared for Chloe's focus to be on the Packers game for a large portion of Sunday afternoon, but Beca was still bored. And Chloe wasn't picking up her sighs of boredom or the way Beca fidgeted nervously on the couch, not even glancing Beca's way.

After a commercial break, Beca rolled over on the couch and put her head in Chloe's lap, feet dangling over the armrest. Chloe didn't take her eyes off the TV but her hand instinctively went to Beca's head and started stroking through her curls and massaging her scalp. It was almost making Beca doze off for an afternoon nap when Chloe accidentally gripped her hair as she yelled a few profanities at the team after a turnover. Beca was also nearly jostled out of her lap because when Chloe got mad, she got mad with her whole body.

"Hello? I'm literally right here." Beca pushed herself up and returned to her spot on the end of the couch.

"You put your head there; you knew the risks." Chloe side-eyed her with a playful glint in her eye.

"How much longer is the game going to be?" Beca asked, trying and failing to hide the whiny tone.

"Beca, its the first quarter." Chloe slowly turned her head to look at her, knowing it would be awhile till the end.

"Football is lame!" Beca flung her head backward against the back of the couch, fully aware of how needy and childish she was being.

"Remember when we met and you were trying to impress me and get in my pants by pretending to like football?" Chloe asked, smirking at Beca's deadpanned face, refusing to answer that question. "I miss those days." Chloe patted her cheek and then turned her attention to the game.

Beca just huffed in frustration, pushing herself up from the couch. She knew Chloe was far better at it, but she was going to try her hand at a different sort of game: distraction.

She shuffled to Chloe's room and picked up her plaid button up that had been discarded the previous evening on the floor. She whipped her sleep shirt off and slipped into the plaid and only buttoned two of the buttons, leaving her bra-clad chest exposed. She did a quick check in the mirror on the back of the door before exiting the room with a smirk.

She stood in the doorway, knowing she was in Chloe's peripheral vision, and leaned against the wall with a hand on her hip. Chloe's attention didn't even flinch from the game. So Beca cleared her throat with a little extra volume.

"I know what you're doing." Chloe said, unimpressed, eyes still not looking away from the TV. "Its not going to work."

Beca just hummed as she pushed herself off the wall. She strolled over to the coffee table and slowly leaned down to grab her cup from the coffee table. She bent extra low, giving Chloe a full view down her shirt. And Chloe did take a glance. (It was a good view; after all, Chloe's still human.) But she only glanced and turned back to the TV.

Beca let out a soft huff and plopped down on the couch. She stretched out her feet to rest in Chloe's lap instead of her head this time. She didn't miss the way Chloe's eyes flashed down to Beca's exposed legs before returning to the screen. Beca instantly regretted her decision when it backfired as Chloe's fingertips massaged little patterns into Beca's bare thighs and legs immediately causing goosebumps to appear.

She leaned forward and dug her heels into the couch cushion, pulling herself forward so she was now pressed against Chloe's side. She didn't miss the way Chloe's eyes blinked rapidly as she struggled for a moment to maintain her focus.

"Why do you want to pay so much attention to a silly game?" Beca whispered into her ear. "When there's much more fun things we could be doing." She mumbled as she ever so gently bit down on her ear lobe.

"Becs." Chloe blinked hard before opening her eyes, doing her best to resist the woman beside her. "Just a couple hours and then I'm all yours the rest of the day."

"But that's so long." Beca whined as she kissed the skin just below Chloe's ear and trailed her hand up her thigh. Chloe reached down and held it still, but let Beca leave kisses, licks, and gentle nips at her skin. Chloe had a remarkably larger amount of self control than that of her girlfriend, so she could wait out giving in until the clock ran out for halftime.

As soon as the clock hit 0:00 of the second quarter, Chloe grabbed Beca by the open halves of her shirt and easily pulled her into her lap. Beca grinned like she had won as she got comfortable in a straddling position, looking down at Chloe with her hands around her neck. Chloe smirked right back knowing Beca was pretty cocky and confident that she had been successful in seducing Chloe.

Chloe leaned forward and quickly kissed the smirk right off Beca's lips. She slid her tongue easily through Beca's parted lips and rolled her tongue inside her mouth. Beca immediately rolled her hips forward, moaning against Chloe. Chloe's hands gripped onto those hips and easily lifted Beca up just to drop her onto the couch, flat on her back.

Beca bit her lip and looked up at Chloe with nothing but lust in her eyes. Chloe wasted little time before she crawled on top of Beca and attacked her mouth in a way that could only be described as possessive and predatory.

"How long is halftime?" Beca panted when they parted for air.

"15 minutes, but we're down to about ten now." Chloe mumbled against the sensitive skin at Beca's neck, making her shiver.

"That's...not much time." Beca tilted her head as her eyes fluttered close.

"Mmm." Chloe hummed before leaning back and smirking into the confused look on Beca's face at the lack of contact. "I think we can do plenty in 10 minutes." She slid off Beca's lap and grabbed her wrists, yanking her from the couch.

Chloe quickly led them to the bedroom where she spun Beca around and gave her a shove onto the bed. She immediately followed, crawling up Beca's body to straddle her.

"I know how turned on you already are by your little needy performance out there." Chloe grinned as she shed her shirt. "And its not like it was easy for me to not pin you down on the couch in the middle of the game." Her voice lowered as her body did, to hover just over Beca's lips.

"Why didn't you?" Beca groaned when Chloe's hands wrapped around her wrists and pinned them beside her head.

"I don't reward you for being bratty." Chloe grinned and captured Beca's lips in a kiss before she could respond. Chloe rolled her hips hard against Beca, knowing she couldn't take her time teasing like she normally would. There would be time for that later...after the game.

"Fuck, baby." Beca moaned as her hips bucked up against Chloe's. Chloe quickly discarded Beca of the minimal clothing she was wearing. She leaned back for a moment to grin down with a smile that could ignite Beca's insides. She quickly removed her shirt, enjoying the way Beca's eyes couldn't be stopped from immediately looking at her breasts on display. While Beca was slightly distracted, Chloe quickly slid a finger between her folds, earning her a sensual groan from Beca.

"You're soaked." Chloe said in a low voice, completely turned on at how wet Beca already was between her legs.

"I've been wanting you for over an hour." Beca whined, thrusting her hips up against Chloe's hand. Chloe breathed heavily over Beca as her hand started a quick and steady rhythm.

"Touch me." Chloe demanded through panted breaths. Beca quickly reached up and slid her hands up Chloe's stomach to cover her breasts. Chloe let out a loud moan as she dropped forward to capture Beca's lips with her own in a quick but heated kiss. She leaned back only slightly and grabbed Beca's left hand with her free hand and started guiding it down her body.

"That's not where I really wanted you to touch me." Chloe moved Beca's hand beneath her own waistband and let out a sharp gasp when she finally felt Beca's finger rub against her clit.

"Fuck." Beca groaned as she arched her back, doing her best to focus on Chloe as well as her own rapidly approaching orgasm.

"I really, really like…" Chloe whispered against Beca's ear before letting out a soft whimper at the curl of Beca's finger. "You being inside me...while I'm inside you."

"Shit." Beca groaned and started moving her hand faster.

"Fuck." Chloe gasped as she thrusted her fingers deep inside Beca, trying to match the increasing pace. "Just like that, baby."

It didn't take long at all until they were writhing against each other, struggling to focus on their hands and fingers to give the other as much pleasure as possible. Chloe's hips moved hard and fast against Beca, unable to be controlled. And Beca moved in a similar manner, her hips erratic, chest heaving.

Chloe started breathing out high pitched whimpers, and Beca knew she was close. She dug her nails into the skin at Chloe's back, knowing that was something she enjoyed. And Chloe surged forward to bite down on Beca's exposed skin at her neck to return the favor.

"Come for me, Becs." Chloe breathed into Beca's ear and she knew from the way Beca arched her back off the bed it was over.

With the sounds of each other's names, steady moaning, and short piercing cries of pleasure from both of them, they were panting messes on the bed, tangled together. Chloe caught her breath and leaned over to place a quick kiss on Beca's mouth before sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Beca whined. Chloe returned shortly, dressed in one of her Packers hoodies and a pair of sinfully short spanx that Beca almost found more sexy than being bare.

"Nowhere, baby." Chloe crawled back into bed beside Beca, sitting up against the headboard. Beca groaned when she heard the TV turn on and Chloe turn it back to the Packers game which was just now starting the second half.

"You still want to watch football after _that?_ " Beca rolled over on her side to look up at Chloe with slightly pitiful eyes.

"Don't worry, love." Chloe patted Beca's thigh. "There'll be plenty of time for more of that later."

* * *

They stayed in bed to watch the second half in Chloe's room. Beca put on a pair of Chloe's running shorts with one of Chloe's ridiculously soft college sweatshirts. She'd have preferred to stay naked, but it was way too cold, so she made do.

While Beca did prefer watching the game in the bedroom over the living room, she still wasn't happy that Chloe was able to do _that_ and go right back to having her full attention on a bunch of men running around in silly uniforms, tossing a ball around like children, trying to get it past some arbitrary line, while also trying to physical harm other human beings. But that was neither here nor there. Beca had questioned Chloe's love of the silly game several times, and it never ended well for her.

She folded her arms and leaned against the headboard. She desperately wanted to resume their private halftime show. Her thoughts were distracted by Chloe sneaking her legs under Beca's. Beca loved when Chloe would do stuff like that, claiming to be cold or something. Beca happily raised her legs slightly to let Chloe get comfortable and then rested her own legs atop Chloe's thighs.

Speaking of thighs. Now Chloe's were right below Beca's hands. What else was Beca to do than reach out for them. Her hand really had a mind of its own. So she slid along the pale skin that Chloe had neglected to cover with pants after their halftime quickie.

Chloe breathed in deeply, feeling the goosebumps immediately appear at her skin beneath Beca's warm hand. Beca's fingers slowly traced little patterns on Chloe's thigh as it gradually moved higher and higher. Beca made a little noise that she knew drove Chloe wild when her hand slid to her upper thigh, dangerously close to the warm area Chloe was already aching to be touched again.

"Beca." Chloe turned her head to look seriously at her girlfriend. "Behave."

Beca just held her stare with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bratty Beca. Chloe's a top.

Beca, in fact, did not behave.

To her credit (which Beca never shied away from giving herself), she did wait a while after Chloe gave her order, watching the game and paying little attention. She kept her hand on Chloe the whole time, mostly innocent. Then at the start of the fourth quarter her touches grew less and less innocent.

Her hand roamed to Chloe's inner thigh, and slid ever so slightly higher to feel the heat and slight dampness when she reached Chloe's underwear. Chloe grabbed a firm hold of Beca's wrist as if to say that was her last warning. And Chloe innocently brought Beca's hand to rest back atop her thigh as she intertwined their fingers. It wasn't so much a loving gesture as it was a gesture to say 'stay put until the game's over and then we can have our fun.'

Beca sighed and let Chloe hold her hand, playing with Chloe's fingers and running her own along Chloe's palm. She would flinch every once in a while when Chloe would get a little excited about something happening in the game.

Beca had grown to learn that the time on the game clock was nowhere near the reality of the length of time left in the game. If all she had to wait for was ten minutes as the game clock said, she could be patient. But she knew it could take close to an hour to actually end. She couldn't wait that long.

In a swift motion, she slid her hand under Chloe's shirt and quickly grabbed one of her breasts, making Chloe gasp in shock as well as arousal.

"Beca." Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist harder and looked intensely into her eyes. "Behave." She said both syllables slowly.

"Make me." Beca responded, a false sense of bravery letting her make the challenging statement. She wondered if Chloe would actually go through with the unspoken threat if she didn't do as she was told.

Chloe's eyes flashed to Beca's. That desire that hadn't finished being satisfied roared to life in the pit of her stomach. She felt a burning need under skin, begging to be relieved. But she couldn't give Beca the satisfaction just yet.

Instead she slid out of bed and strolled over to her closet. Beca let out a pitiful whine as she reached for Chloe that she didn't even have the capacity to be embarrassed about in the moment.

"This is your last warning." Chloe held up their pair of handcuffs, smirking at the way Beca's eyes darkened when they landed on the piece of metal. "You can behave yourself for the rest of the game or I can cuff you to the bed." She shrugged her shoulders quickly as she slid back into bed. "Your choice."

Beca looked at how much time was left in the game. She wasn't too thrilled about being cuffed for that long. But she looked at the satisfied smirk on Chloe's face as her attention was once again back on the men in green jerseys and yellow helmets. Of course her girlfriend would have to pick the team with obnoxious colors. Frankly, she was surprised Chloe didn't have a pair of green and yellow fuzzy cuffs.

Hm. Maybe someday.

Beca let out a frustrated sigh and leaned her head against the headboard. She watched as the Packers marched down the field and scored a touchdown much to the enthusiastic delight of the woman beside her. She bit her lip, contemplating. The Packers were up by 10 with just over 3 minutes left. That was a sizeable enough lead for Chloe to relax, right?

"Yay touchdown." Beca leaned over to say in Chloe's ear, her tone lacking any enthusiasm for the game. She kissed the shell of Chloe's ear and started trailing her hand down Chloe's stomach. What happened next Beca couldn't exactly say, it happened so fast.

But she found herself cuffed to the headboard, Chloe looking down at her darkly biting her lip.

"Now." Chloe smirked when Beca visibly flinched as she trailed her index finger along her jaw line. "You'll wait there until the game is over." Ahd she gave her a loving pat on the cheek.

Beca let out a little frustrated huff, but she would be lying her ass off if she said she wasn't completely aroused.

While a squirming, sexually frustrated Beca cuffed to her headboard didn't exactly put a lid on Chloe's arousal, it was easier to deal with than her hands on her skin.

Beca grunted and whined for the remainder of the game. The metal clinking against the headboard was rather distracting for Chloe, who did her best to keep her attention on the game.

The game finally ended with a few kneel downs by Aaron Rodgers, victory securely in hand. Beca knew they were going to win, but Chloe always had to watch to the final minute to make sure. As the teams and coaches shook hands on the screen, Chloe finally switched the TV off and slowly turned her head to grin at Beca, who was looking less than amused after being restrained for over ten minutes.

"Don't look at me like that." Chloe giggled softly. "I gave you ample warning to behave and you didn't."

"Fuck the Packers." Beca tried to say seriously, but a little smirk tugged at her lips.

"Excuse me?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, not as amused. "Are you wanting to stay cuffed by yourself longer?"

"Please, we both know you've been turned on too." Beca wiggled in the restraints doing her best to sit up as much as possible.

"You're not wrong there." Chloe hummed, and Beca could tell she had some sort of extra torture up her sleeve. Beca watched as Chloe got out of bed and slipped off her oversized hoodie, leaving her in nothing but her lace panties. Beca's legs twitched, feeling the ache between her thighs grow stronger, eyes unable to move beyond Chloe's bare chest.

"You really fucked up saying that about my Packers." Chloe tsked with a little shake of her head. "You act as if I can't just…" Chloe sighed as she sank down in the chair that was in the corner of her room. "Fuck myself."

"What?" Beca yelped and surged forward, quickly being yanked back toward the headboard as she watched helplessly as Chloe's hand traveled from her upper torso toward her navel.

"Mmm." Chloe closed her eyes as her hand disappeared beneath the waistband of her panties. "I wish you could touch me, Bec. But…" She paused with a gasp as a finger hit a sensitive spot. "It's pretty fun punishing you, too."

"Chlo." Beca clenched her jaw, wiggling against her restraints harder even though she knew it was of no use.

"Mmm, Beca." Chloe let out a little moan. Her hips ever so slowly rolled forward. Her abs clenched and relaxed as her back arched against the chair. Her mouth dropped open with a high pitched sigh as she opened her eyes to look at Beca. And then her hand started moving faster beneath the fabric.

Beca felt like her mouth had gone completely dry as she swallowed multiple times trying to lubricate. Thinking of lubrication wasn't helping her situation.

"God, Beca." Chloe let out an airy sigh as her left hand slid into her hair as her right was moving purposefully under the red lace. It left nothing to the imagination as to what Chloe was doing, yet kept things frustratingly hidden from view.

Chloe's hips kept rolling slowly and purposefully as her fingers moved expertly. And Beca knew firsthand just how expertly those fingers could move. The little moans and sighs Chloe was emitting was making Beca painfully aroused. And she could feel it quite clearly between her legs. She was regretting her earlier choices that put her in this position.

"Fuck." Chloe's eyes clenched shut as her hips started rolling faster and faster, her fingers dipping deeper and deeper. "Oh, fuck."

"Jesus." Beca let out a long frustrated breath and looked toward the ceiling asking a higher power to get her through this. Her fists were in tight balls above her head, chained to the headboard. Her nails were digging into the skin at her palm hard enough to leave marks.

"I'm close, baby." Chloe sighed as her hips started moving in quick erratic thrusts. The hand in her hair has slid down to cover a breast, squeezing tightly. "Fuck. I'm...shit, I'm coming."

Beca swallowed hard, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight before her. While it was almost painful, sitting there unable to do anything about her own arousal, watching Chloe get herself off just feet away was one of the most erotic moments she'd ever had.

With a silent moan, Chloe's jaw slackened, her eyes closed, and her body stiffened as she let the wave of pleasure overtake her. Her hand slowed down and her hips slowly stopped rolling, coming to a stop. She finally opened her eyes as she caught her breath to look at Beca, who looked a little out of breath herself.

"Fuck, that was hot." Beca groaned when she could tell Chloe had regained control of all her senses.

"Yeah." Chloe grinned as she finally slipped her hand free. She pushed herself up and sauntered over to the bed. "But maybe its time for some audience participation."

"Mhm. Yes. Yeah. Definitely." Beca nodded quickly while her legs tried and failed to prop her up.

Chloe let out a small chuckle at the eagerness of her girlfriend. Keeping eye contact, she slid her thumbs beneath her waistband and slowly slid the lace down her legs before tossing them aside. Beca bit her lip, about to combust as she watched Chloe crawl up onto the bed and straddle her.

Chloe ran her hands under Beca's shirt, fingers scorching every inch of skin they touched.

"I like you like this. At my mercy." Chloe smirked as her fingers slid lower and removed the shorts Beca was wearing, leaving her lower half naked. She positioned her legs so her thigh fit perfectly in between Beca's. Beca just watched her intensely, waiting for Chloe to finally take care of the ache that was literally throbbing between her legs.

Chloe placed both hands on opposite sides of Beca's cuffed arms, hovering over Beca. She bit her lip when she heard a low growl at the back of Beca's throat, knowing Beca was doing her best to stop herself from literally begging Chloe to get on with it.

Chloe surged forward and kissed Beca hard, eliciting a low moan in the back of her throat. And then she pushed her thigh forward, feeling the wetness that had been building between Beca's legs coat her thigh and then she let out her own moan. Her hips rolled hard into Beca again as her hands moved back down to Beca's body, under her shirt, to squeeze at the full flesh that was regretfully hidden from view.

And just as things were heating up, they came to a crashing halt.

"Vikings! Ow, shit! Vikings, vikings!" Beca snapped her head back away from Chloe and squirmed against her restraints grimacing in pain as she chanted their safe word. Chloe immediately lunged for the nightstand and snatched the key to uncuff Beca.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Chloe asked once Beca was free and less distressed.

"My bicep...it fucking cramped." Beca groaned in agony. "I didn't know a bicep could even cramp." Beca whined as she massaged the muscle and shook out her arm.

"I didn't know you even had a bicep." Chloe giggled as she playfully squeezed Beca's less than impressive upper arm. Beca just scowled at the joke.

Chloe tossed the cuffs and key onto the night stand and stood up. Beca did not like that a naked Chloe was sliding off her lap like they were done.

"It was just a cramp, we don't have to stop." She pushed herself up on the bed, knowing how desperate she sounded.

"Oh, we're not." Chloe chirped in response, strolling down the hall leaving Beca to continue squeezing her arm, confused. She returned shortly with a bottle of water and tossed it at Beca. "Drink." Beca rolled her eyes at the command, but unscrewed the cap anyway.

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

Beca's lips curved into a smirk while she chugged the water to rehydrate. Once the bottle was empty she tossed it to the side and raised an eyebrow at her waiting, and very naked girlfriend.

"Now take your shirt off. You're way overdressed right now." Chloe moved to straddled Beca again, running her hands up Beca's thighs. Beca was more than willing to follow that command and quickly whipped her shirt off and tossed it across the room. Chloe raised her eyebrows as she took in the sight of Beca below her.

"Much better." Chloe whispered as she leaned down and kissed Beca slowly and deeply, relishing the feeling of Beca leaning up on her elbows using all her strength to push up against her. Chloe slid her hand from behind Beca's neck down her throat, to her sternum and gave her a gentle shove to lie all the way back down.

Without much protest Beca fell back onto the mattress, giving her already weakened arms a bit of a rest as Chloe's lips moved to her cheek, then her jaw, and then just below her ear. Chloe always knew how to hit the spot to make Beca's hips move on their own control.

"You like that?" Chloe grinned as she whispered in Beca's ear. Beca only nodded quickly as she tilted her head to the side, encouraging Chloe to continue. Chloe continued kissing down Beca's neck until she felt the rapid flutter of her pulse point and gently sank her teeth down, sucking lightly at the tender skin.

"Shit." Beca breathed out heavily, feeling her hips continue to roll, seeking out any measure of relief and finding none. Chloe continued her journey, kissing slowly along the column of Beca's throat and down to the slick skin between her breasts.

Beca's hand found its way to Chloe's hair, giving it a tug. While she didn't mind Chloe's attention where it currently was, she really needed it elsewhere ASAP. Chloe resisted the persistent tug against her head and instead moved her head to hover over Beca's left breast. She let out a heavy breath, tickling the sensitive flesh below her mouth and making Beca shiver.

After hearing the slightest whine come from Beca, Chloe pushed forward and wrapped her lips around the hardened nipple and sucked gently while her left hand came up to massage and grope at the neglected right breast. Her eyes glanced up to see Beca completely losing it. Her eyes were closed, jaw agape, and chest heaving trying her hardest to regulate her erratic breathing.

After snatching the nipple between her teeth and releasing it with a pop, Chloe quickly switched positions to lavish the same attention on Beca's other breast, while she swapped hands to make sure no breast went neglected.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe." Beca let out a pitiful whine as her hips bucked forward. Chloe just hummed against her sensitive flesh with a grin until she was ready to move on from the chest portion of the evening. She moved lower once she knew she had left a mark on the underside of Beca's right breast. She loved marking her girlfriend, without leaving it in an obvious location. Just a secret between them. And she knew Beca loved it too.

Chloe ever so slowly moved her way down Beca's body leaving wet, open mouth kisses along every inch of her skin that Chloe could reach. Her eyes looked up at Chloe as her tongue swept down into Beca's navel, a known sensitive spot. Chloe couldn't stop her lips from curving into a wicked smile at how Beca nearly jumped off the bed with a loud gasp.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca groaned as her back arched the bed, her grip in Chloe's hair loosening.

"Getting to that." Chloe murmured as she shoved Beca's legs apart, creating the perfect space for her to fit into.

Chloe took a moment, hovering over Beca, soaking in the sight and smell of Beca's extreme arousal. She loved it. And she loved that she was the one doing this to her. And she really loved that she would be the one to provide Beca the relief she so desperately needed. She blew out a puff of air against Beca's center, making her jerk forward, nearly knocking Chloe off balance. Chloe just grinned at the sensitivity of her girlfriend and at the thought that this wouldn't take very long at all.

Chloe's tongue finally dipped into the soaked skin where Beca desperately needed her. And Beca couldn't even control the sounds that were coming from her mouth. Chloe's nails dug into the skin at Beca's thighs, keeping them from moving anywhere. So Beca's hips could only move in short quick thrusts against Chloe's mouth as she teetered closer and closer to the edge.

Chloe licked slow and firm against Beca, humming against her sensitive skin and working harder to hold her in place.

"Fuck, right there." Beca held on to Chloe's hair with one hand, and ran the other through her own hair feeling herself move closer to that impending orgasm she'd been so desperately craving. "Shit! Don't stop, baby. Don't stop."

And of course Chloe had no intention of stopping. She was well passed the point of stopping. She knew she had tortured Beca enough that afternoon. Now, her sole focus was giving Beca as much pleasure as she possibly could.

She hummed and groaned against Beca as she tasted her and licked through her folds like the Beca-magician she was. She felt her own hips grind into the bed with every swirl and swipe of her tongue against Beca. Her own arousal spiked yet again, tasting and feeling Beca coming undone against her tongue.

Beca finally felt that sharp, tingly sensation shoot through her body. She moaned Chloe's name over and over between curses as her body rocked against her riding out the high that Chloe had sent her to. And her body spasmed then stiffened as Chloe's tongue licked slowly to guide her down through her orgasm.

Chloe slowly removed herself from Beca, licking her lips with that wicked smile that would always drive Beca crazy.

"Shit baby, come here." Beca panted as she fell back against the pillow. Chloe happily obliged as she climbed over Beca's body to plant a wet kiss on Beca's lips, letting her taste the remnants of herself on Chloe's lips and tongue.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Chloe grinned against Beca as she kept kissed her softly before nuzzling into her side for post-sex cuddles. Her favorite.

"Oh yeah, lesson learned baby." Beca smirked, wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulders, with a little shift of her eyebrow.

And they both know Beca certainly did not learn her lesson. But there would be many future days of pleasant punishment.


End file.
